Spinning Fate
by PrincessWindNight
Summary: She is seeking for revenge because she thinks no one who beloved to her in this world . But her little brother is still alive ... She has new family too . But the fate is cruel and the life is unfair . Can Lena find her happiness ? R
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Disclaim : I don't own 07 Ghost . Just my OC . **

Snow .

Blood .

Destruction .

Those people in black military uniform .

The Raggs Kingdom was destroyed because of the crime that she will never believe her own uncle could do . He never did that .

-Run … Princess … - A maid told her , but the black hair little girl couldn't move . She was too scared , too stunned .

Suddenly , a hand appeared . The little girl looked up , only to find a similar face :

-Let's go ! – The man said softly .

-Dad … - She whispered , wanting to cry – Uncle didn't do that , right ?

-Do you believe in him ? – She nodded – Well , we'll meet him .

Her scare disappeared instantly . She hugged her brother and followed the King .

She never thought that was the last time she saw her dad .

She never thought the little boy in her arm would leave . She never thought they could be seperated . But …

Those soldiers destroyed the Church … Just like what they did to her country .

_I'm sorry Lena …for can't be by your side anymore . Stay strong , child … just like your father ._

That guy killed her dad and her uncle . That guy in her nightmare all time .

The little girl found herself in cold snow . No one was there . Dad , uncle , little brother … they were gone . Why did they leave her behind like that ? What could she do without them ? She cried harder and harder , not bothering to wipe the blood in her hand .

The crimson color that she would never forget

Her hair turned white as the pain inside her grew bigger . The truth is always cruel for her. If all of they were gone . why would she live ?

-Look like we found a lost child – A voice resounded , which made her turn back , only to find a man in black coat . He has a reddish hair . He looked at her questionably . Light brown met blue . Besides him was a … mermaid or something like that . She was smiling at little girl

-Who … - The little girl asked , everything in her eyes was too blurry .

The man smiled softly , patted her head :

-I'm a bishop of Barburg Church …

Lena stopped crying immediately . Her eyes filled with fury :

-You bartard ! Get out of my sight .

Slightly taking back by her outburst , the man before her smile again :

-Well … it seems you happened to be war's victim … Just like me . I'm a bishop . And whenever a bishop is or comes from , he will always help the ones like you . You must hate Barburg Empire very much , right ? I'll help you .

-What ? – She asked in disbelief – How can I trust you ?

-Oh … I'll show you when I know your name . Knowing a name isn't hurt you , right ?

-Lena .

-A lovely name . And last name ? – She shook her head – Don't wanna say it , huh ?– He smiled and the mermaid hugged her suddenly – Oh , she seems to be fond of you . Her name is Razette . And … as promise , I'll show you the proof you need .

She never thought the meeting will change her life forever .

.. .

**Is it good enough ? If I have wrong grammar … Oh my ,please go easy on me . Let's leave review if you read it to tell me what ya think and where my wrong grammar is . Thank you !**

**Leanne **


	2. Rebirth

**Disclaimer : I don't own 07 Ghost , just my OC . If I owned 07 Ghost , Zehel would use Verloren's scythe to cut my head off . **

**Title : Rebirth . **

_"When love awakens in your life, in the night of your heart, it is like the dawn breaking within you. Where before there was anonymity, now there is intimacy; where before there was fear, now there is courage; where before in your life there was awkwardness, now there is a rhythm of grace and gracefulness; where before you used to be jagged, now you are elegant and in rhythm with your self. When love awakens in your life, it is like a rebirth, a new beginning."_  
_― John O'Donohue –_

There has been rumors throughout Barburg Empire for two years . The rumors about a female bishop in the Church . Normally , a female never supposed to be a bishop .

The Church just ignored them and …

The rumors didn't complain about her at all , so they didn't bother her either .

They all talk about her brave and strength . They never know where those strength come from . She didn't want them to know about it . It is related with her past and her purpose in life .

**District 6 **

-Oh my – The eight teen years old white hair said , completely exhausted as she finally came the District 6 of Barburg Empire – I'm hungry ~~~ - She also managed to complain about her situation and … others – Damn it Lance , you'll pay for that when I see you again !

She didn't have more time to curse Lance . She was here , in District 6 . Simply , this is the largest of the Districts and the location of one God House – Hausen or Hauzen … she doesn't bother to remember . Castor said that was no need to remember those family names , so forget it . And possibly because of that large size , District 6 is mostly a very poor one . Due to that size , the geography in there varies greatly . The land around the edges of District is rocky and uneven , mountain land with sparse grassland and covered in dense coniferous forests . Weather ? Very … very cold , many times she wondered how people could live in there . Fortunately , in the centre, the forests is much less dence and the climate is actually warmer .

Normally , she never believe in such cold weather had a apple store . But she was hungry then … so she didn't care about that . Yup , all thing that she could her was her stomach . She run as fast as possible , told the seller :

-I want dozen of apples . Please save me !

Of course the seller couldn't refuse .

-Here ! – He gave them to her , which she was grateful to receive . After that , she ate with lightning speed . The seller sweatdropped , asked the girl :

-Are you from other District .

She nodded , smiling :

-Yes , I'm from District 7 . What's wrong with that ?

-No … I just wonder . People's hair color are darker than you .

-I supposed . White hair is strange here , a Bishop told me that .

The seller dropped an apple in his hand , shaking her shoulder :

-You's from church ? Do you know how to remove Kor ? Of course you are or you must know there is a Bishop around here ! You …

- … can't … breath ….

-Oh sorry – He stopped shaking .

When she calmed down a bit , the white haired famale said , eating another apples :

-There isn't Bishop around here . But I can remove Kor … or at least , I know how to do . Practice makes perfect , right ? But I am not doing anything free .

-What ?

-Let me eat your apple free . Then I will help you . Believe or not , I can .

The seller didn't understand why he believed in that girl . But she kept her promise .

Finish eating , she followed the man , she is the lady of her words after all . Uncle would teach her a lession if she didn't kept her promise . Thinking about him sometimes still makes her want to cry . But not then . She was doing a very important task .

The seller told her :

-This is my sister … after my brother-in-law had passed away , she made a contract …

-That's easy to understand – The white hair muttered under her breath .

-I could stop her … but the Kor … I think she is in coma …

-Well done . It's easier when the one made contract can't struggle . I don't think I can remove Kor without hurting her if she struggles .

This is a legend , but the curse is true .

_According to a legend , the God of Death Verloren 'killed' the daughter of the Chief of Heaven and was forced to escape to the earth. In retribution, Verloren invaded the hearts of the people, who slipped into despair. Lamenting over the people's suffering, the Chief of Heaven dispatched seven heavenly lights in order to punish Verloren. Called the "Seven Ghosts", they are said to have sealed Verloren on the earth and served forevermore as the guardians of the Empire_

_Though Verloren has been sealed away in Pandora's Box for over 1000 years, his messengers, the Kor, find and contact humans to bring them under his influence. If a contract is made, a mark appears on the person's chest. This is known as "Verloren's curse," and it indicates one's heart being eaten by darkness. One of the duties of the "07-Ghosts" is to fight against Verloren and his curse and try to stop contracts from being fulfilled. Only the Bishops can remove Verloren's curse._

The lesson which she had to learn many times . How could she forget it ? She was from one of God House too

Those memories stopped as they reached Albus ( the seller's name )'s house . The wooden house was tidy , but clean . There were two rooms in this house . The first one is for Albus . Then the others … She cautiously opened the door to that room , making a sign to Albus . He understood , stepped back . The white head stepped into the room , past the table , slowly stepped towards the only bed in the room . She could see the woman laying in the bed . In her past , there was a woman like that too . The woman's face is paler than normal .

-Such an easy work – The 18 years old girl mumbled , a blue light appeared in her hand – I think that's enough .

She slowly place her hand in the woman's chest . With that … the mark in her chest disappeared . She sighed in relief .

-Hey … It's all …

She startled . No , it hadn't finished yer . The energy of that Kor was still around here . She heard Albus screamed in panic .

A cold shiver ran down her spine . _It can't be … _She mentally begged , running to help Albus .

The man who was controlled by Kor about to kill Albus . In a flash , a cutlass flew towards him , block that attack with blue energy . The Kor growled , turned to see the white hair girl . She smirked :

-Well , it seemed Albus's sister was decoy . But why ?

The Kor chuckled :

-The woman isn't a decoy . The problem is she isn't the only Kor in this town . Her brother suddenly became smart , so the contract couldn't affect her anymore . I'm the one had to ask why . And with the woman's state , your Healing Zaiphon could easily remove that Kor . But I'm afraid I'm different .

-Don't be so cocky – The white hair said , looked down at unconsious Albus . Good , no one would see how cruel she is . That blue energy appeared in her hand again , calling the sword back .

-Only a normal weapon .

-It helps me enhance my Zaiphon , you know

-With Healing Zaiphon ?

-You really are idiot – She sighed , her Zaiphon growing – I use it – In a flash , the cutlass swords sliced the Kor's wing in half before it could fly to run away – Sorry . but it's Attacking Zaiphon . Oh , Albus's house was damaged than I thought – She took money out her pocket – I think it's enough . Though if Frau knows … - She clicked her tongue – Oh , forget him Lena .

Albus slowly opened his eyes , seeing the girl's face . She seemed to startle . Then , she walked to him , smiled :

-Oh , dude , you really are heavy – She said cheerfully as he realized he was lying in his bed – It's all right , your sister is sleeping . When she wakes up , cook for her , ok ?

Albus asked , looked into the girl's blue eyes :

-What's your name , Bishop ?

-I'm not a Bishop – She mumbled , at least she thinks she isn't one of them . The work as Bishop requires kindness and warmth , those things she actually doesn't have .

-Then your name ?

-Lena Jeniffer . Just call me Lena

_There has been rumors throughout Barburg Empire for two years . The rumors about a female bishop in the Church_

Albus eyes widened , then he smiled :

-You are actually a Bishop .

…

**Well , I know this chapter is bad . Check it . I usually have many wrong in grammar, vocabulary and even spelling **

**Anyway , enjoy this chapter . **

**My thanks for you guys . RnR**

**Leanne**


	3. Home

**Disclaimer : I don't own 07 Ghost . Hell , why ? I merely own my OC – Lena Jennifer . **

**Title : Home – District 7 **

_Home - that blessed word, which opens to the human heart the most perfect glimpse of Heaven, and helps to carry it thither, as on an angel's wings. _

_-Unknown-_

…

Lena Jennifer looked up the sky , sighed , trying to ignore the curios eyes of people . Did she have some unusual things ? Nope , except that long white hair . Her hair color is unnatural , but there are many people have white hair , not only her . But they always look at her as if she were a witch trying to kill people with magic . She wants to kill , but not them . Maybe people had that thought because they had seen her punching a strange man dared to approach her .

_Relax , Lena … Be a good girl and ignore them all . As Labrador said ._

Thinking about Labrador made her smile a bit . He is so kind … a perfect brother .

_If they want to look , let them , just don't drop your manners_

Oh my god , what was happening to her ? Why did she suddenly remember Castor's ridiculous teaching program ? Hell no ! Those Bibles were terrible enough . She can understand why Lance never bothers to remember that Glasses's name . Unfortunately , Lena has keen memories like hell .

Honestly , she doesn't want to come back , this means she'll worry them again . She decided to travel with Lance , finding a way to revenge . But as you knew , Lance abandoned her in District 5 then she had to do everything herself . Good , he knew she couldn't , which means she must come back the Church . Excellent plan , Lance . The next time she sees him , Lena doesn't know what she will do . Killing him ? No , it will have no pain , he can rest in peace . Moreover , killing is unacceptable as long as you live in Church , especially being a Bishop . She grimaced . They treat her like she is only three years old . Then , because Castor tends to mother others so much , she finally learns that annoy personality of him . And it is no use changing that personality as long as having Castor around you .

Thinking too much makes people dizzy, Lena is no exception even she did experience many terrible things . The place she was standing is near the Church . Her new home … At least , District 7 is a safe place to stay , no one can chase after you even you are criminal . The Church's protection is granted . Army , no problem . Government ? No big deal . she can prepare for everything needed .

District 7 is the smallest of all the Districts , and it's location has religious symbolism , the number 7 being seen as God's number , as seen with the Seven Ghost . The Church was erected in the center , being unaffiliated with others . This place is known as "God's terrority" .

She reached the destination , wondering how they would react . They adore her … so welcoming is sure . _Damn , why am I so nervous? . _Unfortunately , the eight teen years old had no chance to finish her thoughts , one nun ran into her . Sister Athena looked at her , exclaimed :

-Every one , Lena is back .

Lena couldn't stop her . Too late . Everyone heard that

-Oh my – Sister Rosalie ran towards her direction , asked quickly – I think you are travelling with Lance … what happened ? Did he ..don't tell me he abandoned you !

-Sadly , he did – She mumbled , planning how to punish that guy . Is he really a bishop ?

-Ah – Rosalie clapped her hand – Castor hasn't known yet , I'll call him …

-No no – Lena said – I'll see Razette first . He is no problem !

-Well , I knew you are tired after a long trip , but remember to take a bath

-I know I know Libelle . Are you my mother ? I think Castor is enough to mother me

Libelle only smiled at her :

-Anyway , welcome back Lena – She said softly .

Lena's face brightened up a bit :

-Yes , I'm back .

-You must check on Razette , right ? Then go .

-Thank you , Sisters !

Lena kept running until she saw a huge fountain . She sat down , enjoyed seeing water fall without knowing why .

Suddenly , someone bailed out water at her . She gashed then growled :

-What with that , Raz ? You didn't welcome me ?

A face like hers blink , then shifted into a beautiful one with pink eyes and pink hair . Razette looked at angry Lena , suddenly hugged the female Bishop , and started humming a song … Lena's favourite one . The Raggs girl signed in defeat , smiled :

-Ok , you are forgiven . How are you doing ?

Razette smiled brightly , which means she is fine . Castor always treats her very well . Lena doesn't dare imagine what will happen if someone hurts Razette , this person will know something even worse than death .

-I see you have been back … - A voice appeared . She jerked her head around , only find Castor . He was smiling at her . Don't be fool by that smile . He is dangerous … behind those glasses – It seems Lance had abandoned you …

-Shut up ! Say more and you die , no kidding this time ! – She growled

-Really , you planned to kill your adoptive brother ? – He asked , her frown deepened – Just kidding . Welcome home , sis

She patted Razette's head , smiled at the mermaid , but no at him . She answered him , deadpan :

-Thank you .

-Your welcome .

It was a pregnant pause .

-Hah , Princess has come back !

Lena grimaced , good , Frau's turn . Frau and Castor … perfect combination . She really wants to kich that blone spiky hair 's butt . _Oh , calm down …_As if reading her mind , Frau chuckled , patting her shoulder . She asked , totally bored :

-What do you want ?

-Don't be so cold . I just want to welcome you … but you …

-Shut up . Plus , don't call me Princess .

-Why ?

-Because .

-Why ?

-Just because !

Castor shook his head . They are really stubborn . He said :

-If you want to know where Lab is – Lena eyed him – He is in garden as usual .

-That's good . I will help him – She stated , not wanting to argue with Frau anymore .

Castor nodded . Frau pouted :

-You are so mean .

-Well … what are you ? A three years old boy and needs a big sister ?

Frau shot back :

-It will be more happy for me if you are my mother while I'm three years old

-I'm not old enough – Her eyebrows twitched in annoy . _Calm down , Lena , you don't have to waste your time like that ._

-Hey , why do you only like Lab ? – Frau asked , but she decided to ignore him . She doesn't want have a headache .

…

Garden

Labrador was watering the flower when she came . She greeted him :

-It's good to see you , Labrador .

Said bishop turned his head , smiling warmly as he saw the girl :

-Hello , Lena . Everyone is excited because you are back .

-Man … They are … unbelievable – She sighed , took a seat , watching Labrador continue to water his flower . She likes them . She enjoys the fragrance of those flowers Especially the silver rose . If she weren't a bishop , she would be a florist . She likes Labrador , too . Being by his side is comfortable . That's why she likes his tea , too .

Labrador finished watering . He sat dowm across to her , poured her some tea . She thanked him , slowly sipped her drink . Labrador said :

-It seems Lance had abandoned you …

-Not you again – She sighed – He will pay for that . Cross my heart !

-Then , I have to pray for him .

-You don't . He has to pray for himself !

Labrador chuckled , patted her head , said :

-Do your best , child .

It is the worst . Labrador always sees through her cover .

Anyway , it's good to have someone understand you , right ? At home , everything becomes more easily .

Lena smiled :

-Thank you , Lab .

-Nothing – He said – Then what will you do ?

-If I don't take a bath , Libelle will kill me – She shivered – After that , I think library will be the best . Even that place is full of Castor's freaking doll .

She laughed and Labrador joined her .

Castor and Frau watching them . The reddish bishop said :

-Lit Lena is home .

-Yes – Frau nodded – And being bossy when she is at home as always .

…

**Enjoy this chapter , you guys . I know it's boring …**

**Leanne . **


	4. The boy falls from the sky

**Disclaimer : Why can't I own 07 Ghost ? (cry … ) I merely own my OC – Lena Jennifer**

**Title : The boy falls from sky **

_All for one and one for all _

_My brother and my friend _

_What fun we have _

_The time we share _

_Brothers 'til the end _

_-Unknown-_

She was sleeping in the librabry . Each time she sleeps , everything tends to be silent as if nobody and nothing could interrupt her . She has an angel's beauty …

Lena was dreaming of her country . She saw the snow from her country . It was gentle , but also almost merciless . The war happened in winter . Her pain was covered with snow . Warm … why did she feel that red blood is warm ? The bloody dream changed into a nightmare .

Her eyebrow twitched , she grimaced in pain .

She saw her uncle , she saw his death

She saw her father … who was lifeless , laying in the ground .

And she saw her little brother . His little body was cover with blood . The boy looked at her with lifeless eyes , asked in emotionless tone :

-Why did you run away ?

-No , Tia … - She tried to said , thought no more than a whisper . But it seems she lost her own voice .

-Why sister ?

-No … - She said to herself – It is not him , it is an illusion .

-Why did you leave me behind and only save yourself ?

-Shut up – She shook her head

-You want me to die , don't you !

Lena screamed , opened her eyes . She was sweating .

-Are you okay ? – Beside her was Athena's worried face .

-Yes … - Lena answered weakly , not wanting to bother Athena – It is only a nightmare – If she tells them , they will comfort her . She is grateful for their warm gesture , but sometimes , comforting is not a good way to help others . Comforting only makes her awkward .

Because she knows … that guilty feeling will chase after her in the rest of her life . She didn't hope … don't dare to hope her brother is still alive .

Athena asked again :

-Are you sure ?

-Yes … - Finally , the white hair girl managed to smile – I shouldn't fall asleep when reading books – And she doesn't have energy to read anymore – It really is a bad habit . I don't want Castor to mother me again .

-Speaking of that – Athena clapped her hand – Bishop Castor needs to see you .

-Maybe … he found another method to tortune Frau or something is weird and wicked …

-No , he , Bishop Frau and Bishop Labrador have just come back after a Hawkzile ride

Lena grumbled :

-How dare them go without saying me a word ? I think I promised not to ride too fast – Though she herself does not know if that promise can be kept anymore as Castor let her drive a Hawkzile

Sister Athena smiled understandingly :

-And maybe Bishop Frau is injured because of riding too high

Oh yes , she learnt how to risk her life like that from Frau

-Proven point – Lena said stubbornly – But it doesn't change that fact they went without saying me a word

-Because Castor-san saw you were sleeping – Athena explained . Great , now it turned to her own fault – He doesn't want to interrupt you . Now hurry up , he is waiting for you

-No one forces him to wait for me . It is his bussiness ! – Lena stated , yawned .

-Don't be so rude

-Yes – Lena nodded – I'll be a good girl – He is the one who brought her here , giving her a chance to revenge after all – Eh , where is that Glasses ?

…

-Wa … Wake up !

Hearing someone calling , the black hair boy slowly opened his eyes . Green met dark blue . Someone was watching this boy . The blonde said :

-Oh … He is finally open his eyes – _Where … ? – _Yo , brat ! How are you …

In a flash , the boy rose up , kicked (poor) Frau in his stomach . Frau fell , getting nerves . The boy ran , attempted to escape . It seemed he didn't realize that he was jumping through the window . Before he realized ( luckily ) Frau had grabbed his collar from the back . The kid snapped :

-Let me go

-Damn it , kid … This is fourth floor . This is the first time I have seen a suicidal candidate with so much vitaliry . Even Lena …– Frau said sarcastically .

Suddenly , Castor kicked Frau's head , growled . His glasses flashed white light :

-Are you having fun bullying this small boy ?

Frau protested weakly :

-Damn , you are misunderstanding .

-Oh really ? Why did you use my sister as an example , huh ?

~~~ A little later ~~~

The boy sat in the bed , eyeing the trio bishop suspiciously . A bunch of ridiculous people . And damn , he still hurt . The one who saved him from that blonde has a reddish hair and glasses . He said , very polite :

-Call me Castor , just ignore that evil-eyed person over there

The others is small man with light purple hair , introduced himself :

-I am Labrador .

-I'm Frau … - The evil eyed man said annoyed – I carried you all the way to the Church's hospital . Be grateful , brat .

The boy suddenly asked :

-The Church ?

Frau smirked evilly :

-Of course , we are clergymen after all .

"_He is lying" _The boy mentally shouted , noticing the porn magazine Frau was hiding Castor explained :

-This is the Barburg Church in the Empire's 7th District .

-Where are you from ? – Labrador asked kindly

The boy bit his bottom lip , sweated . Finally , he answered :

-Well …

Unfortunalely , Frau cut in :

-Are you soldier from imperial army ?

The boy snapped , scratched Frau . His face darkened in hatred :

-Never ! I am different from those guys !

-You scratched me – Frau shouted – Are you an alley cat or something ? I just saw the mark on your back . You are a slave , right ? – He looked at the boy – Let's see you . Handcuff and ripped off clothing .

Before the boy countered , Castor grabbed his hand much for the lad's surprise , said

-Don't worry . It must be through God's gentle guidance that you've met us here .. Let us offer you shelter .

-No … - The boy weakily said .

Castor ignored him , pushed his rim , continued :

-The army uses those chains for their slave . I bet they are supposed to stay on until someone has bought you .

Labrador only patted the boy's shoulder , understanding what he felt .

Suddenly , Frau grabbed his collar , carried him on the his back as a bag of potatoes. The Bishop said :

-Geez … If you were an imperial soldier , I would have buried you alive back where I found you . Now , you need to take a bath .

-Let go of me – The boy yelled .

-Shut up ! You are killing my ears !

-Like I care . !

There was knock on the door . Before three Bishops and the boy reacted

BANG

The door had been kicked . An irritated voice appeared :

-You are already know how impatient I am , Castor . You should open the door right away …

-No one can be fast like that , Lena .

The boy widened his eyes . Standing at the door was a girl with long white hair . Her blue eyes darkened because of annoyment , but she is … damn pretty . He suddenly said :

-She is not a nun .

-Of course – Frau looked at him as if he went insane

-But you told me you were bishops .

-Yes .

-Then … what is a girl doing here ? You … pervert .

-What ?

Lena crossed her arm , came closer . She asked deadpan :

-A new limb … - Suddenly , she felt in her kneel .

-Lena ! – Labrador asked – Are you all right ?

-Yes … - She muttered , not looking at him . She stood up , turned to the boy – What is your name ?

He was stunned . A moment later , he calmed himself :

-I …

-If you don't wanna answer , that's fine – She said , fearing the answer – Castor , why do you need me ?

-It seems you isn't all right at all .

-Answer me . Don't change the topic .

-You don't seem all right . When you calm down , I will tell you

-I'm all right !

-Frau – Castor said – Get him to the bathroom . I have something to discuss with Lena .

-Then I'll go to garden – Labrador retreat quickly .

~~ A little later~~~

They all went , leaving her behind with Castor . Ah , they all know it's no use lying the damn glasses ! Castor broke the silence :

-What's wrong with you ?

-Nothing – She lied – Don't looked at me like that

-You are lying – He raised an eyebrow . She cursed herself . Why is he so sensitive ?

She clenched and unclenced her fist , bitting her bottom lip . That couldn't be … right ? Her world was shattered long time ago … Even if that boy were him , there would be no way her heart could be healed .

-That boy … - Finally , she said in a low voice , her bangs covered her eyes – He reminds me of someone .

-Is that so ?

-Yes – She nodded , smiling sadly – Very important one – His frown deepened

-Your little brother ?

She didn't response . He knew he was right . The girl before him always keeps distance with others … he is the one can makes her honest with herself .

He continued in monotone voice :

-Well , we will know his name soon . So , if he is …

-Then I'll protect him . Wherever he is , I will be by his side .

-I know that . Do you think I don't know why you followed Lance ? You want to find him . I am by your side long enough to know how clever and … stupid you are . How sad ! My little sister will leave me ….

-Damn you Castor ! What are you saying ?

-And now you are embarassing …

-No and never !

The ring rang far away . Lena jumped down :

-Damn , it's time for pray . If we don't hurry , Jio will kill all of us !

-I think Jio have allowed you not to attend … - Castor reminded her

-What ? Ah … it's true … Good . I'll find somewhere to sleep .

-Are you sure that you can sleep ?

-Why do you had to be so annoy , Castor ?

-May God watch over you

She smiled brightly . Those words are just miracle . She doesn't believe in God , just because Uncle usually said to her .

-You too . Now , I'm coming for you , sleeping !

…

**(LENA"S POV ) **

-Geez …. Why does she love that place so much ?

What was that ? Why did Frau's voice appear in my dream ? Ah , I knew , it must be a nightmare .

-She is too lazy to open her eyes …

Damn , he was complaining in my dream , too ? Good , I'll kill him slowly and painfully .

-Wake up , princess !

Right , he would pay for ignoring my warning .

…

**Normal pov **

The female bishop glared at Frau , which made him shiver . Before him was a demoness , her eyes were glowing with anger , her cutlass sword was threating his throat .

-Calm down Lena ! I promise I won't …

-No need Frau . Your life will end here .

-It's Castor's fault . He said he needs you for that damn brat … That brat is invesgating about the Raggs War . But that freaking doll still said he …

Her murderous aura disappeared as he mentioned the boy . She sighed , shaking her head :

-Lead the way .

-Yes yes pr… ah Lena – He said as she sent him a death glare which always has destructive power – Are you sure you will alright ? I mean , it will bring back unwanted memories .

-Less talking – She growled , lower her head and bit her bottom lip . Damn Castor , why did he have to know her so well ?

…

When Frau and Lena came , the black hair boy obversed them with a questionable look . Castor nodded , smiling :

-Come here and take a sit , Lena .

She did , not looking at him . And Castor knew he would suffer her outburst , sooner or later . Luckily , not now . Frau asked :

-What about me ?

-Lady first , you have no share .

Lena cut them in , asked the boy in monotone voice:

-You want to know about that war took place 10 years ago , right ?

Bad signs .

-Yes – The boy nodded

-So … - She let out of a sigh – Castor here knows history very well . You can ask him

-Oh , relax , sis – Castor patted her shoulder – You can tell him . I call you for that.

He wanted her to ask the boy herself , so she could know if the boy was her brother or not . Though his way might make her uncomfortable , he still did it .

She looked at Castor , and turned to the boy . She told him the history , but her eyes and her mind seems to be in some place far away :

-According the written history , as ancient as 1000 years ago , there existed two mighty countries in this world that held equal power . One was the Barburg Empire , under the protection of God known as the Eye of Raphael – She cleared her throat , it was really difficult to say … But her voice was deadly calm – The other was the Raggs Kingdom , under the protection of the God known as The Eye of Mikhail . In order to protect the peace , the two countries made a pact and it was upheld for a long time . However – She could felt Castor's hand grabbing on her shoulder – 10 years ago , the Raggs Kingdom broke that pact by trying to obtain both Eyes . Their opposition against the Barburg Empire led to their ruin .

The boy's hand shaking as he recalled some memories , his voice was trembling :

-Is that … - He could her that person's voice in his head :"_I won't run away" _– Is that … really the truth .

She didn't answer .

Frau said suddenly , making the two look at him :

-What is matter with you two ? There is never just one truth out there . The only different between them is the number of people who've witnessed it . If you don't believe in history , just believe in the world you see with your own eyes .

Lena shot back :

-I never say I believe in history , in that damn stuff . You know I know better than this – Her voice was lower as she stood up – OK ! I'll go to help Lab .

…

She watched with Castor and Frau as the boy went to the garden . Oh , he met Lab again .

Then Lab gave him a silver rose .

-A protective charm , huh ? – She muttered .

Frau suddenly asked :

-Who is there ? His boy friend ?

Castor patted his doll's head , smiled :

-His friend .

Lena remained silent . The black hair boy was hugging a pale blonde hair teenager . The stranger's clothes were ripped , wearing handcuff as when the black hair boy came the church .

Castor said , watching that scene as well :

-The silver rose is known as "The Flower of Protection" . That is quite rare for Labrador to bequeath that flower to anyone . I can only hope nothing drastic will befall him .

-Yes … - Lena whispered , a rare smile appeared on her face . Her genuine smile for a long time .

**Hi you guys , enjoy it . **

**Reviewing makes me happier . **


	5. Darkness

**Disclaimer : I don't own 07 Ghost . Only my OC . **

**Well … still has no more review ? ( puppy dog's eyes ) **

**I have read newest chapter of 07 Ghost . Oh my God ... Ahhh …. How can author let Hyuuga die like that ? ( cry in vain )**

**English isn't my born language, so please have some mercy. **

**Kapitel 4 : Darkness**

**Oh… I don't own this title either. **

Suddenly , the strange boy collapsed . Lena remarked deadpan :

"Well … What a hassle"

Then she turned her heels .

"What is problem with her ?" – Frau asked , being dumfounded by the girl's action

Castor smiled :

"Don't worry … Maybe …" - He found a reason for Lena – "She lacks of sleep again ."

-What ?" – Frau gasped .

…

She hummed the song which was playing : _My pure and innocent child … slumber with the light … The Shadow of the Devil , the treads in shadow binds itself with darkness … Before then … _

She sat alone in the garden , enjoying the flower's beauty and water's soul .

_Silver rose , huh ? _She asked herself . Being selfish again wouldn't be hurt .

Lena stood up , walking towards the black boy's room

She knocked the door . Exactly a second later , Castor opened it . She smirked

"It seems you actually know what you need to do , Castor"

"I don't want to pay for your destructive action" He replied

"Damn , you always spoil my fun . Can I come in?"

"I think so . Having you is better than Frau"

She heard Frau protest , but he was completely ignored by Castor . Lena nodded and she came near the black hair boy :

"How is your friend doing?" – Her voice was gentle

The strange boy exclaimed :

"You know such a beautiful girl?"

"Call me Lena" – She responded "It seems you are only a bit tired . Or you are always energetic like that ?" She asked the pale blond boy .

"I'm always like that"

The black hair boy suddenly asked her :

"The bishop said that flower was the charm of protection . Can I give it to Mikage?" – _So his name is Mikage ? _Lena noticed the boy's expression softened – "Because he is my best friend."

"I see" She sighed , fastened the silver rose on his coat – "Labrador gave it to you , didn't he ? This flower is meaningless unless you fasten it on yourselves"

"Then I'll take care of Mikage …" The boy didn't have a change to complete his world . Frau grabbed his collar again and carried him like a bad of potatoes

"Hold it right here" The blonde Bishop said , ignored the poor boy's struggle –"You haven't had a single meal since you woke up." And he continued after thinking of something. "Oh, nice response there. You appear to be more relaxed than before."

As they came to the dinner hall, three sisters greeted them with their bright smile.

"Oh, come now. It's time for dinner."

"I don't want to eat…" Lena mumbled. But Castor heard that and told her, which made her glare at him:

"Your stomach is complaining…"

"Shut up!" But he just laughed.

…

It didn't take Lena long time to realize that Sisters adored the new boy very much. _No… _She reminded herself. _I'm not annoyed. _Indeed. Why did she feel annoyed? As if she must be the one who took care of him… Sister Athena cheerfully said:

"It is a modest meal, but please help yourself as much as you want. It'll give you strength." Lena snorted. Modest meal, huh? She bet that he never wanted to eat them. Not that the food was bad… they did only not have good looking.

"Tha…Thank you…" The boy sputtered, not really knowing what to say. They all were very nice.

Sister Libelle introduced: "Today's main menu is… eye stew!"

The boy gasped, found it shocking that Frau gratefully accepted it. Lena calmly sat next to the boy, eating it. The boy looked around to find something else he could eat, but seeing Castor eating flower, he felt hopeless. Castor said with a cheerful grin as usual:

"Are you not eating?"

"No normal people can get used to eating those food at the first sight." Lena said nonchalantly.

With a mischievous look in his eyes, Frau said:

"If you don't want it, I'll take your share, damn brat."

Instantaneously, the boy grabbed Frau's hand and eat eye stew to others' surprise. Lena couldn't help but smirk as she praised the boy: "Well done."

The boy commented :

"Um… It's good."

"Of course it must be good." Lena raised an eyebrow. "If it's not, I am never in the Church." Castor chuckled at her comment. "What is funny?"

"Nothing." He looked at other direction.

One of nuns explained:

"Today we have received wonderful ingredient. A large and valuable supply of eyefish. Since we cannot eat meal, we are truly grateful for this meal."

Castor continued, showing his large knowledge:

"Within the Church, we mainly eat humble things, such as grain, vegetable and fish. The eyefish and edible flower, in particular, are a special product of District 7."

Lena remarked deadpan:

"Your incredible knowledge doesn't change the face that the food is always scared people to death at the first sight."

"But you have eaten them for ten years." He countered smoothly.

Frau nodded in agreement. For some unknown reasons, his nod made her uncomfortable.

"Yes. That's why she is pretty with perfect normal figure." Indeed… how could she forget he was a pervert? "Speaking of which, brat, what have you been eating until now?"

The boy hesitated, but then answered:

"Normal food that's filled with fortifying protein and vitamin…"

"Just that?" Frau laughed. "That's why you are such a midget!"

"Just because you are tall, you can mock his height!" Lena snapped.

At the same time, the boy growled as he ate the food before him as much as possible.

"Why are you so overprotective? You make me jealous of that brat!"

"Who cares if you are jealous or not! He is about 15 years old. Look at yourself, Frau. You weren't taller than him the first time we met!"

"What do you mean, Pri…"

"Die!" She hit his head with all her strength.

Athena stopped both of them:

"Please stop. Don't ruin your image like that in front of..ehh… what's your name?" She asked the boy gently.

Lena startled. Her heart was beating very fast. His name? A part of hers screamed… didn't want to know his name. But other part told her to confront the truth. She knew which choice was better.

Finally, the boy spoke slowly:

"Teito… Teito Klein."

Castor instantly squeezed her hand under the table. It was lucky that he did that, to make her realize what situation she was in. As if he could read her mind. Lena took a deep breath, trying to control herself.

That name…

That alias…

"_To protect him… we have to call him Teito Klein from now on." _She remembered clearly what Uncle had said.

As she found her voice, she remarked:

"You have a good name, you know."

Her hand was sweating.

….

Labrador poured her tea, which she gratefully received. Maybe a cup of tea would help her feel better. Castor started:

"Is it him?"

Lena lowered her head, trying to focus on her tea. She failed. Her shoulder shaked.

"I… don't know what should I do. I always think that he died, that I failed the mission to protect him, that I disappointed my father and my uncle."

"But you didn't."

"How can I face him now? I just live here, being protected. While he has to struggle outside, being hated, punished and… How can I?" Her knuckles turned white as she was trying to control her tears not to fall down.

A warm hand placed on top of hers. Labrador said gently:

"But you don't know he is alive. Do you think I don't know how many time you try to go the outside world to find a sign of him?"

A bitter smile appeared on her face.

"He doesn't remember anything." Her voice was soft. Labrador and Castor barely heard her saying. "I don't know if I like it or not…. Even if he remembers, he won't realize me."

The pain turned her hair white.

"What are you saying?"

"I know what he feels right now. He must've felt that he no longer has a place to return. He wishes to remember his past… he really wants to …"

She suddenly stopped. A bad feeling raised in her heart.

"Teito…" She stood up.

The two Bishops exchanged their glanced, then ran after her. They felt it too.

They ran into Frau. The blonde Bishop asked:

"Did you feel that?"

"A Kor." Castor answered.

"Less talking, more action." Lena said as she ran. Unfortunately, she couldn't run faster than Frau. He asked:

"Even you are not one of us, your instinct is awesome…"

She snapped:

"My brother is in danger. What can I do? Besides, you know the truth!"

"Yes, yes, ma'am."

Labrador said:

"The silver rose.. is protecting him."

"Whatever."

…

Teito wondered. What was that? He just talked to an old man then now he was standing at a strange place. Darkness round him. Then the boy saw the person he wanted to meet.

The white hair man looked at Teito, smiled sadly:

"Please go back." His voice sounded far away.

The boy wanted to run after him badly. He yelled:

"Father!"

Shattered.

The place around Teito shattered.

A scythe prevented him from running after the white hair Bishops. Frau's voice appeared behind him:

"I won't allow you to meet the dead."

With that, Teito knew he had come back in reality. His eyes widened as he met four figure in front of him.

Frau said in serious tone:

"Don't let your heart be eaten by darkness. Teito Klein."

Lena came near Teito, asked, trying not to show her trembling voice:

"Are you fine?"

"That vision…" The boy murmured. Lena mentallt growled at Frau. He was too careless. Teito is her brother, after all. And more importantly, he…

"It's all right." She comforted him. " The only abnormal thing is that old man. Tell me, what did he show you?"

"The one who raised me in the Church…" He slightly grimaced. Great, now he had a headache.

The old man slowly spoke, his voiced appeared to be sly, cruel and maniac:

"I have become pleased with that child. Kukuku… would you give him to me, Bishops? I see nothing wrong to fulfil one's wish."

Frau replied coldly:

"Last time I checked, letting someone meet the dead was probihited."

"Oh my, have you thought of helping this pathetic child?"

"Then… let me ask this." Frau grinned slyly. "Does that help of yours have any of God's love in it? Well…" A pair of skeleton wings appeared on the old man's back. "Kor?"

_Kor, Verloren's demonic messenger. _

…_.._

**A/N: I know this chapter isn't good. But please bear with me. **

**And review to tell me how you feel about this chapter!**


	6. Prayer

**Sorry for the delay! You can punch me, blame me, whatever you think I deserve! **

**Anyway, I'm back. But from now on, I can't update quickly… because of schoolwork. I bet you guys know this feeling. **

**Any spelling and grammar errors are my fault as a writer and I would be grateful if you pointed any out so I could fix them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 07-Ghost. If anyone owned, would you give me some? **

**Claimer: At least I still own my OC/s. **

**Hope you have a nice read. **

**Kapitel 5: Prayer. **

_Prayer is not asking. It is a longing of the soul. It is daily admission of one's weakness. It is better in prayer to have a heart without words than words without a heart." _

_~~~~Mahatma Gandhi~~~~  
_

…_.._

Lena grabbed Teito's shoulder tightly. For Vertrag's sake, she couldn't stand losing him again. Teito looked up at her face, feeling her hands trembling. What was that feeling in his chest? That girl… She said softly:

"Frau, remove that Kor."

"As you wish, pretty."

The old man/Kor chuckled:

"Kukuku… that boy is a criminal from the imperial army. A pursuer must be heading for him now. How about it, child?" His dull eyes were glinting with maniac as he glanced at Teito. "Do you have a wish for me?"

Lena shouted at him: "I have a wish for you!"

"So what is it, dear girl?"

"A wish for you… to vanish forever."

The second she said that, Frau's arm seemed to move as the blonde bishop growled:

"This Church holds the law of Sanctuary. You think it will be wise, huh? Now, it's my job to grant her wish."

The Kor shouted:

"You don't know how precious that boy is…" Her grip tightened. "If I bring him with me, my master will be most pleased…"

But the Kor didn't have a chance to finish its sentences. Frau's right arm gave out a strange substance that was moving in and out of his arm like spikes. As this thing came out, it revealed itself: a death scythe. Frau smirked:

"Giving that brat to you? Wouldn't your master be more pleased with having this guy?" He jerked out his words.

Teito's eyes widened in shock. Lena grimaced. That thing was impressive, but it didn't change that fact she hated it.

The Kor was rather shock at that scene.

"Is … that scythe which belongs to this person?" Frau didn't bother to answer. The Kor roared. "Why do you have HIS scythe, you bastard?" And with that, the Kor summoned something looked like corrupted soul or black substance to attack Frau and others. The trio Bishops dodged easily. Teito realized that he wouldn't be safe, getting ready to counter as he collected his Zaiphon.

But before he did anything, another blue Zaiphon had prevented him. Lena was using her Zaiphon to create a shield for protecting the two. She said to him:

"Don't attack in darkness. You'll only hurt the old man."

"What?" Her advice puzzled him.

"Let's see." She simply answered as Frau threw his scythe towards Lena and Teito. Within a blink of an eye, the demon was slashed by the scythe. The scythe's end was just very few inches from Teito's face. The boy screamed furiously:

"What the hell is that?"

"Ah?" Frau looked surprised as he innocently looked at his right arm.

Castor growled, holding back his wish to punch Frau:

"What's the point in aiming at that child? And Lena is with him! Don't you dare to lay your finger on my sister?"

Frau didn't seem to listen to his red hair comrade, he was busy thinking. _That brat can see that scythe? Oh… he is her younger brother, after all. _

Frau snapped out of his trance immediately, all eyes on the Kor. He sighed:

"It pains me, having to lay a harmful hand on an aged person… But nevertheless, I'll be taking that soul from you."

And Frau pulled his weapon back to him, accidentally dragged the girl and Teito with him in process.

"F-…" Lena was about to yell at him.

"May God be with you, bastard." Frau said to the Kor. Maybe she should snap at him later…

However, the Kor leaped into the air, summoning some demons towards Frau. The said bishop dodged easily, grunted:

"Treat that old body nicely!" Catching Labrador's figure out of the corner of his eyes, Frau threw the two as throwing balls. "Pass!"

"Frau, you'll pay for that!" Lena growled in frustration.

"How is he able to stand on the wall?" Teito asked, feeling dizzy while Labrador caught him easily. But Lena wasn't so lucky, she had to land on her own will.

"Are you okay?" Labrador asked. The girl silently nodded.

The Kor managed to get away from the scythe in a nick of time before landing at the top of the with that the fountain's water turned into a shade of murky brown.

"I'll be keeping this soul with me." The Kor stated, referring to the old man's soul. From under the fountain, many hands appeared and started grabbing the old man's body one by one.

"He is getting away…" Teito uttered.

"Don't worry." Lena said, calming the boy and herself as she saw a figure.

Castor said otherwise.

"You won't get away." His hands made a strange gesture as thread-like objects started to emerge from his hands. He threw the threads towards the Kor before he could escape.

The Kor screamed in pain and rage:

"How could I be overpowered by the likes of you, HUMAN…!" He pointed his finger to the scythe. "But if that scythe still is alive, that person must also be alive! Don't forget that, you brat…!"

Frau smirked:

"Wish to god!" Was the last thing the Kor could hear in this world before being destroyed by Frau. The impact gave away a blast of wind, as Teito shielded his eye from the force.

"_I've never seen abilities like those…" _The boy thought in amusement. However, his thought was cut by a loud growling from Frau's… arm. The blond bishop sighed:

"Damn it, you are getting more rebellious…" He snapped at his scythe until it came back to his arm completely.

"Your arm!" The black hair boy grabbed his arm immediately, asked in concerned voice. "Doesn't it hurt?"

Frau looked at the lad in disbelief and curiosity:

"You're not… scared?" _This kid even was tougher than his sister_

"Why should I be?" asked Teito.

Lena suddenly muttered:

"What a hassle...I hate dealing with those things…"

"You did nothing!" Frau protested. "Thanks to me, that brat is okay!"

"You?" She sneered. "If Castor hadn't helped you, you wouldn't have been able to catch that Kor!"

Labrador became peach-maker again.

"Stop, you two…"

An idea entered Frau's mind. He threw Teito on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes again, while Castor gave the old man a piggy back ride and Labrador walked off, smiling gently as he gestured Lena to follow him. The young woman sent Frau a death glare as she heard Teito yell/complaint:

"Stop picking me up so easily all the time!"

"Your problem hasn't been resolved yet." Replied Frau melancholy.

"What'll happen to the old man?" asked Teito as his expression softened. _Frau… always appears to be a failure of bishops…_

"I've killed off his obsession, so he is all right now" Frau simply said. "Worry about yourself more." _But why… is he so concerned about someone like me? And that sister… _

"That old man told me that he doesn't have a home to return to, couldn't the Church help search for his family or something?"

Frau grinned slightly without Teito seeing:

"You're a nice guy … or rather a softie, aren't ya?"

"W..What?" Teito surprisedly asked. "I'm not a nice guy or softie or anything!"

"Hahaha, you're exactly like me when I was younger."

"No way! Liar! It's impossible!"

Just a few feet away, three people were watching the bickering duo. The white hair girl put her hands on her hip, scowling:

"Frau… He is going to regret…"

"Why are you so overprotective?" Castor asked, but her glare silenced him. Lena smiled slightly:

"Speaking of which, aren't you the one who is overprotective?"

"Nice counter, princess." Labrador remarked, despite Lena's scowl.

Castor said shortly, his tone turned into serious one:

"I can't believe that a Kor appeared in the middle of the Church."

"Yeah…" Labrador replied. "The flowers are still astir."

The red hair bishop turned to look at his adoptive sister with a convincing smile. She sighed:

"I know… I'll be careful… Don't worry."

"Keep your promise." Was his answer.

….

That morning was like other days. Lena was waken up by Castor, hearing her adoptive brother complain about sleeping in library. "You'll catch a cold" and something else between those lines. They decided to do cleaning, however Lena was forced to do. Rather reluctantly, she started to sweep.

Her job supposed to be finish in time and she would go somewhere to find something to eat, but Teito's voice got her attention:

"A doppelganger!"

What?

"Oh my…" said Castor as he caught the sight of a mermaid with Teito's face was hugging the poor boy as Teito was running as if some ghost chased after him.

Lena face palmed.

The Teito's face-looking mermaid shifted into her original form, smiling sheepishly at the boy. Castor patted her head then she hugged his legs. The Bishop introduced:

"This girl is Razette. She's the Church's organist. She is a Mermaid of Noel who can freely change her face."

And Razette appeared to adore Teito than everyone had expected.

But…

Lena called out:

"Raz, don't turn into that face!"

"What's wrong with my face?" Frau asked in annoyance.

"You still ask?Oh, the old man's family has already come."

"Don't change the topic, Lena."

Teito's face softened as he saw the reunion. He couldn't be happier, seeing the old man like that made him feel relieved.

Next to him, Castor said in quiet tone, watching the scene as well:

"When a person is given life from the Chief of Heaven, they are asked: _Because you will be granted a human life, I will allow you three dreams throughout your lifespan. You may reply with three dreams that will have risked your , which dream do you desire? _When all of your three dreams are granted, it is belied that your soul will be called back to the Chief. Of course, when you were born, you can't remember your dreams. Discovering them is joy of your life. However, there are evil beings want to interfere with that. The Kor that you encountered last night has an occupation of stealing dreams and dragging human into darkness."

"It eats dreams?" asked Teito.

"Um… Let's see." Castor once again showed his large knowledge. "To start off, if your first dream is granted by Kor's power, your heart becomes unable to ever be satisfied, no matter what you do. When your second dream is granted, you drop into a state of starvation. And then, when the third one is granted, your soul is tainted and never be able to go to the Chief. The Kor takes that body and increase the number of its comrades, while waiting for Verloren's return." Castor's smiling face turned into a serious, colder demeanor. "It is the duty of us, the Church to protect the citizens from Kor. But so that we don't have to repeat the same things over again. And because the symtoms of addiction can't disappear easily, there are people at the **correction center **who work hard to help them overcome it themselves."

As usual, curiosity would never let go of someone easily. Teito asked:

"Mm… about your ability…?"

But Castor had interrupted him:

"Please keep last night a secret." The redhead had the feeling that Lena wouldn't forgive him easily. His face turned into smiling one quickly. "By the ways, Teito. You should visit Mikage."

"Oh yes…" Teito nodded.

"Teito, what is your dream?"

The lad was slightly taken back by the sudden question. He repeated:

"My dream…?"

Castor remained his smile, while Frau and Lena watched Teito wordlessly. The white hair girl suddenly had the feeling that what he dreamt of. But as Castor said… discovering your own dream was pleasure and joy of life, she decided to keep it a secret.

Gazing his retreating from, she said:

"He has forgot about meeting the dead? Good job Frau…"

"I know I'm good."

"And thank you…" She said. "For removing that mark."

Frau made a dismissive gesture:

"Don't mention it, princess."

Castor warned his fellow bishop:

"Don't eat him."

"Who would eat a brat like him?" The blond bishop answered with a question.

However, Lena knew she could believe in him…

And she started cleaning again, attempting to finish it as quickly as possible. She really was hungry now.

….

**Haizzz…. It's finally done. **

**Thanks for all fav, reviews and alerts!**

**It's reading and reviewing time! **

**Leanne. **


End file.
